


take care of the luxuries

by drinkingstars



Category: Actor RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF, Scottish Actor RPF, Teen Wolf (TV) RPF
Genre: Cock Warming, Daddy Kink Sugar Daddy Trope Inversion, Luxury, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:35:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27377311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drinkingstars/pseuds/drinkingstars
Summary: You’re a luxurious experience, to be sure.
Relationships: Froy Gutierrez/Richard Madden
Comments: 11
Kudos: 29





	take care of the luxuries

**Author's Note:**

> you know that photo deserved some nice porn. this was written quickly and not beta’ed so I apologize for any issues.

“And which outrageously expensive fit will you be modeling today?” Richard says as Froy steps out of the shower, toweling off his hair. Richard finishes in the mirror, trimming his beard and getting his hair into presentable order to go with Froy to set later. He takes a clean towel off the warming rack and meets him by the shower door, wrapping him up in a warm hug. Froy rests his chin on Richard’s shoulder, a little water from his hair running down Richard’s back.

“I think the heavy sweater. And the soft wool pants. That looked nice, don’t you think?” Froy asks, sniffling a little. “Just want to give like...comforting and cozy, you know?” Richard nods and wraps his arms around him.

Froy had a rough morning. He wanted to go vote in person so badly, and Richard had a zoom call, so Froy jogged to the polling place by himself. The pressure and reality of being out in the early morning in Texas, the tension he felt in line made him uneasy. He texted Richard while he waited, and Richard could feel his anxiety, wished he went with him. He finally got to vote, took his sticker and his selfie, and then broke down crying on the jog home. He was crying in the shower when Richard finished his meeting and found him. 

“I think comforting and cosy is perfect for today. You guys need it,” Richard says sympathetically. It’s not his country, but it’s Froy’s and he’s here with him, and he feels every ounce of pain and fear in this moment. “Love you so much. C’mon, let’s get you camera-ready.”

Froy quickly dries his hair and Richard makes their bed and lays out the clothes, pulling the sweater from its zippered bag in the giant box on the floor of their new walk-in closet, taking the slacks off their hanger. They look really comfortable and he makes a note to try them on later and see if he wants to order some himself. He wants to be cosy and comfortable with Froy all winter, whether they’re here in Dallas or nipping back to Scotland for Christmas, as he dearly hopes the world will allow them to do.

Froy wanders in when his hair is dry, naked except for his glasses. He takes Richard’s breath away, it’s just ridiculous. Richard watches him pull the fine clothes on and shamelessly imagines taking them right back off of him later. He grins and stands, adjusts the sweater on him so it hangs just right. “You’re so gorgeous,” Richard can’t help himself from saying. Froy blushes a little, runs his fingers through his hair, which looks wispy and golden in their morning light. Richard holds up one finger and goes back to the sink, rubs a little product between his hands and comes back to lightly tousle it in Froy’s hair. 

Froy smiles when he feels Richard’s fingers in his hair, then leans in to kiss him. Richard drops his arms around him, holds him carefully with the insides of his wrists pressing him close, avoiding getting sticky hair stuff on the fine cabled wool. He kisses him soft and sweet, early morning energy and anxiety slipping away, Richard smiling when he feels the tip of Froy’s tongue slip between his lips.

“Y’alright?” Richard asks, pulling back before they get carried away. He wants to take the photos soon. They still need breakfast and he has a feeling there’s going to be time lost to another diversion before Froy can get to work today. Froy’s cheeks are flushing when he steps aside, brushes against Richard’s chest.

“I’m good. How do I look?” he asks, drawing Richard by the hand toward the living room. He flops onto the couch, pushing some pillows around and making himself a little nest. Richard watches him settle, watches how the light hits him. Their blinds are drawn and it’s a soft effect, making sure the Texas sun isn’t too bright and oversaturated. He snaps a few quick shots to see how it photographs, tilts his head.

“Ye look...beautiful. And expensive,” Richard says, watching Froy vamp on the couch, putting an arm up here, a foot up there. Froy arches an eyebrow, pulls one leg up underneath him.

“I am expensive,” he says, coyly, puts his head down on one of the pillows.

“Aye?” Richard says, snapping a few more shots. 

“Mmmm,” Froy hums. “You probably can’t afford me,” he grins, licks his lips. Richard sees his cheeks turning pink again. 

“You’re a luxurious experience, to be sure,” Richard says, letting out a sigh. “I’ll have to pinch me pounds.” 

Froy laughs out loud, changes the angle of his head. “Yeah, some sugar daddy you turned out to be, geez.”

Richard sticks his tongue in his cheek to stifle his own laugh, keeps taking pictures. “At least one of us is workin’...move that pillow and put your arms back...no wait, fold your arms, across your...yeah. Ok look at me…”

“I’m always looking at you,” Froy says. Richard chews on his lip. 

“Alright...tuck your other leg up, get your knee...yeah, good,” Richard says, swallowing as Froy lets his knees fall open, his thighs wide and welcoming under the softest, nubby wool flannel Richard has ever seen. He’s lost his concentration and is just staring into space, between Froy’s thighs, at his chest, at all of him, tapping a few last photos as Froy finally falls over into the pillows, and that’s a good one, actually. 

Richard drops his phone, drops to his knees. 

Froy groans as his thighs are pushed further open, Richard settling in between them and rubbing his cheeks against the textured fabric. “What are you doing?” Froy asks innocently, bringing one hand down to cup the side of Richard’s jaw.

Richard smirks, wets his lips again as he reaches for the drawstring on Froy’s pants. “Earnin’ my keep.” He winks and brings Froy’s cock out of the open slacks, no underwear in the way at all,  _ damn,  _ Froy.

Froy sighs softly and settles, drags his fingertips along the line of Richard’s mouth as Richard sucks him gently. “Mmm hmm that’s right, take good care of Daddy,” Froy murmurs, giggling the whole time. Richard shakes his head side to side, Froy’s dick gently tapping the insides of his cheeks. 

“You’re incorrigible,” Richard says, last thing before he fills his mouth entirely with cock. 

“You love it,” Froy says, shuddering when Richard takes him down. Richard nods his head, sucks enthusiastically in agreement. Richard does love it, loves knowing what Froy likes, and he’s an  _ excellent  _ cocksucker, if he doesn’t mind saying. 

He works him in and out, uses his lips and tongue on the sensitive edges of soft skin until Froy starts to squirm, then gasp for a breath, suddenly. “Hand me your phone,” Froy says, bringing one leg in the soft trousers up around Richard, rubbing at his ribs with his foot to get his attention. “Gotta send my post in.”

“No no, you relax. You work...so hard,” Richard grins, sits back a bit so Froy’s cock rests on his lower lip. He can feel the spit pool there and a drop slide down his chin as he grabs his phone. “I’ll multitask,” he says, deftly licking it off and keeping Froy’s cock enclosed in his mouth.

“Shut up you’re not...oh, god, you are,” Froy moans when Richard sinks his mouth back down onto him, sucking it into the back of his throat. He holds him there, Froy’s cock ever so slightly pulsing at the roof of his mouth as he flicks his phone open and selects the last photo he took. He  _ really  _ likes it.

He holds it up for Froy’s approval, lifts his eyelashes to look up at his gorgeous face, slightly twisted in pleasure. Froy opens his eyes and adjusts his glasses, leans forward a little to get a better look. 

He quickly nods in agreement with the choice as Richard opens and closes around him, using his tongue on the head as he lets Froy fuck his throat. “Yeah, good...that’s so...fuck, so good,” he growls, bringing his hand behind Richard’s head to get a little more leverage, actually thrusting now. “Write the caption for me...oh fuck, your fucking mouth,” he whines. 

Richard smiles around him, shifts on his knees so he can hold the phone right next to Froy’s expensively clothed knee and tap the keys while Froy uses his mouth. It’s  _ so  _ hot. Richard knows it’s slutty and probably says something unfavorable about him but he  _ does not  _ care, it’s  _ so hot. _

It’s uncomfortably hot to Richard’s cock, which he feels throbbing against the slick material of his own jogging pants, distracting him now. He swallows around the crown of Froy’s cock and tries to focus on his tasks, looks up at Froy again with wetness in the corners of his lashes. Froy tips his face forward and meets his eyes, rubs his thumb again at the corner of Richard’s jaw. He breathes heavily out his nose and Froy just nods, keeps rubbing and gently, slowly thrusting. 

“You can do it. Go on. Write something cute…make Daddy happy,” Froy instructs him. He doesn’t giggle this time. 

Richard nods, Froy’s cock held tight and warm in his mouth. He blinks at the phone screen, concentrates on the letters under his fingers, on Froy’s fingers in his hair. His hands tremble a little but Froy grips him tight, pulling him to focus.

_ cosy season  _

_ do what makes you comfortable. I know I am _

“Oh you’re actually doing it, oh god I fucking love you,” Froy says as Richard drops the phone mid-typing, barely getting his hand down his own pants and around himself to stroke roughly a few times as Froy digs his fingertips into the back of his head and comes, deep in his throat, Richard sucking, licking, swallowing eagerly. “Don’t let any get on the—”

“Hmmmmph...oh my god, love, what am I, an amateur?” Richard asks, pulling Froy’s cock free and licking the last slow dribbles from the tip as they fall into his mouth, squeezing the head of his own cock and coming in his pants with a shudder. 

Froy sits back, rests his head against the plush couch, watches in a daze as Richard licks him absolutely, perfectly clean before sliding the soft trousers back up around his midsection, loosely tying the drawstring. “Did you just come in your pants?” Froy asks, head tilting forward as he slowly realizes.

Richard looks down at himself, a mess under his clothes surely, slowly seeping through. “Yep,” he says, smug, pleased with himself.

“Hot. Daddy le gusta.”

“Okay, that’s just about enough of that. Read your damn...caption, get to work,” Richard says, starting to get up from his stiff knees and go clean up as Froy picks up the phone and reads. 

“That’s not how we spell ‘cozy,’” Froy says, looking up to Richard for a kiss. 

Richard bends over him, puts his hands on the back of the couch on either side of him, gives him a long, deep kiss, Froy’s taste still lingering in his mouth. “It’s our language, love. Think I know. But you can Americanize it if ye insist.”

Froy shifts under him, kisses up against his lips as Richard starts to pull away to go change his pants. “Nah. I like it. Good work. Hey—” Froy says, holding onto Richard’s wrist so he can’t leave. “You take really good care of me. I’m going to be a mess tonight.”

Richard stops where he stands, takes Froy’s hand between his, lifts it to his lips. “I know. And it’s okay. We take good care of each other.”


End file.
